


Being Boring

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus reminisces on the easy days. Lyrics from Being Boring - The Pet Shop Boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Boring

_Someone said: "If you're not careful_  
You'll have nothing left and nothing to care for  
In the nineteen-seventies" 

He was cold, the way he was always cold these days. His bones ached, and he felt the familiar ache in his chest from where he'd held his affection for his closest friends. They weren't there anymore; James was dead, Peter was dead, Sirius was likely wishing for death from his hole in Azkaban...

Remus longed for their days at Hogwarts when the world seemed smaller and safer. They didn't worry about Dark Lords so much as sneaking their tricks past McGonagall, even with all the hijinx they pulled within the castle walls.

This life seemed like a different, one far away from the laughter of their teens, and Remus wondered if he'd ever feel as normal and free as he did when he was a student in an ancient stone building.


End file.
